Mayhem comes to Lazytown
by HitchcockPython
Summary: You've seen her in "Timely Reviews" now you can read about Odile's roots in Lazytown! And in Mayhemtown too! When Odile, a member of the Mayhemtown Gang, is stranded in Lazytown, she struggles to get along with the townsfolk. Will she become their new friend? Or sell everyone out to her old gang? Read the story to find out! :)


It was past 8:08 PM, and everyone in Lazytown was fast asleep, but there were some creatures that were stirring in each and every home. These creatures were the Mayhem Town Gang. They were always causing trouble, and this time they were robbing all the houses in Lazytown!

One of the thieves, Odile, had just gotten hold of Stingy's piggy bank, when Stingy woke up and started screaming! The moment she realized what was going on, Stingy had tackled Odile to the ground and began hitting her with a shoe.

Meanwhile, Sportacus, the town's slightly above-average hero heard the commotion from Stingy's home, and sprung into action. And in almost no time at all Sportacus had Odile pinned down and tied up with a jump rope.

After apprehending the robber, Sportacus turned Odile in to the police. But when Officer Obtuse said that she was going to have to go to jail, Odile began to cry and revealed that no one had ever taught to her to be a good person. "My gang said that if I pulled this off, they'd allow me to do bigger jobs!" "Gang?" asked Sportacus "Yes. I've lived with them ever since I was four." "Well no wonder you thought this was the right thing to do. Officer, I don't think that Odile deserves to be locked up, I think that what she really needs is to learn to be a better person." "And how do you propose she do that?" Officer Obtuse asked the hero. "I think that she should do community service, a few good deeds should help get her back on the right path. And she can live at Jives' house since he has an extra room." The Officer agreed, and the arrangements were made immediately.

When Odile finally got settled in to her new surroundings, she was immediately put to work. For her community service, she did a lot of odd jobs like garbage pickup. And so she could be more involved with the citizens, Sportacus had her participate in group workouts with the kids. Unfortunately, Odile's gang related background made it hard for her to adapt right away. For one, she wasn't very good at sports due to spending most of her life in front of a screen, and her so called "urban survival" was not exactly the most hygenic of practices. "Ewww gross" Trixie cried out as Odile attempted eat a piece of candy off the ground. "You shouldn't eat food off the ground Odile, you might get sick." Stephanie warned.

One night, when she couldn't take it anymore, Odile snuck out of Jives' house hoping to go back to her gang. But first she wanted to have some of the ruined cake that Ms. Busybody had thrown away earlier. As she made her way to the trash can, Odile tripped on something in front of her. That something turned out to be someone named Robbie Rotten. "If you rat me out to Sportaflop, you're gonna get it!" Odile threatened him. "Rat you out about what? Staying up past 8:08?" Robbie responded. But before Odile could argue any further, Robbie cringed and grabbed his stomach. "What's the matter with you?" Odile questioned. "I don't feel good. I think it was that cake." "You got to the discarded cake before I did? You must be a villain number one!" "Was there any reason to doubt that?" Robbie asked her. Realizing what she had just found, Odile instantly wanted Robbie to tell her his secrets so that she could be the best villain in her gang back home. But Robbie just wanted to go home and lie down, so Odile escorted him back to his lair.

Once they arrived Odile tucked Robbie into his armchair and gave him some seltzer water to calm his insides. Unfortunately, Robbie was still feeling too sick to sleep right away. "You know, when I feel sick or can't sleep, I sing myself a lullaby. And I just so happen to know this one song that knocks me out cold every time." And so Odile broke into a comforting song that successfully distracted the poor sick villain from his malady. But as she continued singing to him, Odile realized that maybe she wanted Robbie as a friend, and not just someone to copy.

Early the next day, everyone was summoned for a town meeting. There was a going to be a big sports festival in Lazytown and everyone was going to participate. And to make it more fun, people were coming from neighboring towns to compete with Lazytown for the trophy at the end. Odile came in fashionably late with Robbie, just in time to get their assignments. As it turned out, Odile would be one of the many athletes in the games, and Robbie would be the equipment manager. Everyone was ecstatic to be a part of the show, everyone that is except Odile and Robbie.

As the weeks went by everyone prepared for the sports festival; Pixel got the video ready, Sportacus lead all the practices, and Stingy even helped by donating some of his own money to the cause. But down in the bunker, Robbie was helping Odile cheat, by rigging her shoes and workout gloves to improve her usually clumsy performance.

Finally the day of the festival arrived, and the whole town was ready for it. "I can't wait to make that trophy mine!" Stingy exclaimed. "Yeah, neither can I" Odile said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Neither can I." After all the guests had arrived the mayor made a speech welcoming all the people to the games. Once that was over the first events began, and Odile performed surprisingly well much to the skepticism of Stephanie who had seen Odile's performance during practice. And there was no way in Lazytown or anywhere else, that Odile could have the performing abilities of a professional overnight.

When the games finally ended, Lazytown had excelled at everything and were about to receive the big trophy. But just before the award could be given, Trixie confirmed Stephanie's suspicions when she noticed that Odile had trouble reaching the team due to her sneakers acting like broken electronic toys. "What's the matter Odile? Can't you walk to a podium in your cheater's sneakers?" Trixie remarked very loudly. Everyone was flabbergasted at Trixie's accusation, until Stephanie pointed out that Odile had an unusually superb performance for someone who wasn't the best athlete in the world. Pixel then confirmed the girl's suspicions to be correct when he analyzed Odile's shoes and discovered that they were rigged with various odds and ends to enhance her performance in the games. A closer look at the security footage revealed that these and a few other devices were employed in every last one of Odile's victories in the games. "I'm afraid that Lazytown cannot accept this award due to cheating." The mayor said sadly. "The trophy goes to the second place team, Bigtown." All the Lazytowner's were outraged at Odile's deception, even Sportacus looked dissapointed in her. Robbie wanted to defend his friend, but doing that would mean admitting that the devices were of his creation, and that it was just as much his fault that Lazytown lost the trophy. So he kept silent, hoping that this would be over quickly.

As if Odile wasn't being punished enough, Officer Obtuse showed up with two other cops reminding Odile that this was her third offense since her first arrest after bullying and assault. "I'm afraid that you leave us with no choice Ms. Von Rothbart, you are going to have to go to jail." "But it wasn't all my fault!" Odile shouted. "Really? Than who else was involved in this?" Odile turned to Robbie Rotten, but then sadly looked away. "Nobody. It was all me." she said. "Very well then," said the Officer,"take her away boys." And the three officers handcuffed Odile, put in her in a cop car, and drove off. "Good riddance to her" Trixie scoffed. "I didn't like her anyways. She made fun of everyone." Ziggy responded. "I didn't like her first" Stingy said trying to make himself sound important. Sportacus went over to Robbie in despair. "I really thought I could help her" The hero said. "But I guess you just can't teach an old dog new tricks." "Well maybe she just didn't want to look like a failure in front of the whole town. After all, she wasn't very athletic to begin with." Robbie said trying to defend his friend. "Her abilities didn't matter to me, I just wanted her to be a part of a team, and I knew that she wasn't morally ready to do anything else. I'm starting to wish I had let Officer Obtuse incarcerate her the first time she was convicted." "No!" Robbie shouted. "I mean, you did the right thing. You gave her a chance when no one else would, and besides, maybe we can all learn from this." "I hope you're right Robbie, I hope you're right." Robbie offered Sportacus an orange slice. The hero took the fruit and thanked him before walking sadly away. "It'll be fine." Robbie said to himself. "They'll probably just keep her overnight. Then it'll all be okay by tomorrow."

Over the next few days, everything seemed to be back to normal, except for the fact that a lot of the Lazytowners were still moping about their loss, and angry at Odile for dishonoring the town. "My trophy!" Stingy wailed. "She cost us _my_ trophy! If it weren't for her, it would be sitting in my room right now!" "You mean _our_ trophy Stingy!" Trixie reminded him. "Guys, I know that Odile messed up, but that doesn't mean that we should be giving up. Don't you think that instead of sulking we should forget about her and have fun again?" "Yeah sure." They all said. Meanwhile, at the town hall, things fared no better for Mayor Meanswell who refused to leave his bedroom. "Oh gosh darn it Milford!" Miss Busybody shouted. "You are coming out of there, or so help me I will break down the door myself!" "Go away." the Mayor moaned. "Very well then, you can have it your way, while I do things my way." And Ms. Busybody pulled out a sledgehammer preparing to do her worst.

Meanwhile, Robbie Rotten just felt terrible. He had no plans to mess with the kids or drive Sportacus out of town, he hadn't made any new disguises, and he didn't even want cake. All Robbie could think about was Odile, and how she might be fairing in jail. Because deep down, he knew that he deserved to be there just as much as she did. Hoping to escape his own ennui, he decided to go get some fresh air later that night.

When he got outside, he encountered another resident who was typically up at this hour. "What's up homie?" The resident called out to Robbie. Robbie was surpised to find anyone up after 8:08, but since he needed someone to talk to, he politely introduced himself. "I'm Robbie Rotten." "I'm Jives!" said the resident. "You want to help me water the plants?" "Sure why not." Robbie said begrudgingly. While they were watering, Robbie pointed out that he'd never seen Jives around town before. "Oh that's because my sleeping patterns are off" Jives confessed. "I mostly sleep during the day, so I have to grow my sportscandy at night, but personally, I think that it grows better that way. But what about you? Are you trying to steal more trash cake?" "How do you know about that?" Robbie asked him. "I was there dude; I was planting my garden while you were eating out of the trash. You know if you'd stopped by, I'd have let you have one of my vegetables." "I'm more of a cake guy myself." "That's cool." Robbie then confessed his guilt to the young gardener and asked his advice on what to do. "You gotta tell the truth man, if you don't, you'll be feeling the way you do forever."

Robbie agreed that honesty was the best policy, and Jives agreed to go with Robbie to the Lazytown Police Station to confess. Upon their arrival, Robbie told the whole story to Officer Obtuse who felt that Robbie deserved to be incarcerated along with Odile despite the fact that the villain had apologized. Jives was shocked at this verdict and vowed that he would find a way to bail Robbie out of jail. But no sooner had he had this idea, than he noticed Robbie struggling with the cops that had taken him _behind_ the police station and began beating on the poor villain. And when Robbie stopped moving, the cops snuck away, and drug poor Robbie under the sewers. Jives then darted to the chute to alert Sportacus.

When Robbie came to, he noticed that not only was he in the underbelly of the town, but he also realized that the police that brutalized him weren't cops at all! As a matter of fact, these two cops were actually two other members of the Mayhemtown Gang! "We're puttin' you in with that traitor!" They said, and they threw Robbie in a prison cell.

Robbie was scared at first, but then he saw that the "traitor" that the thugs were talking about was Odile! She was dressed in a garbage bag and all her other clothes were gone. "What have they done to you?" Robbie asked her. "I'm just getting ready for garbage day tomorrow" Odile said fighting back tears. "Since I messed up, they're gonna take me out with the rest of the trash." Robbie was heartbroken at this news and wanted to help Odile escape, but Odile stopped him and revealed that a bigger conspiracy was afoot. The MayhemTown Gang wanted to expand their reign of terror to other towns and had been hiding in plain site by posing as cops. They had earned the trust of Officer Obtuse already, and now they were planning to take out Mayor Meanswell, and replace him with Big Daddy, the leader of the MayhemTown Gang!

Meanwhile, back at the ranch Sportacus had just received Jives' message and was investigating Robbie's dissappearance along with a humiliated Officer Obtuse. "I can't believe it!" The officer said with despair. "Two of my best men were villains and I didn't even notice!" "It's not your fault officer" Sportacus said trying to comfort the cop, "I don't think that Odile even knew who they were." Suddenly, Jives came running back with Stephanie. "I found Odile's hat next to the sewer" Stephanie reported. "I think that something big is going on in Lazytown!"

Back in the sewers, Robbie and Odile had just escaped their cells, and were trying to find a way to warn the mayor. "Maybe you should do this without me" Odile said hastily. "This mission won't work if I'm directly involved!" "Why do you doubt yourself so much?" Robbie asked frustrated. "Open your eyes Robbie! I'm not an athlete, I'm not a villain, I'm not anything! Even the last slightly above average hero gave up on me! What's wrong with me Robbie? What's wrong with me?" Odile then began to cry again and Robbie put his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with you Odile, I know this because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten better the night you met me." "Oh you would've gotten better once the eight hours were up." Odile said through her tears. "I didn't know that then! All I knew at the time was that I was having the worst stomachache I ever had and no one was coming to help me. Then you came along, took me home and gave me soda! Sportaflop wouldn't have given me soda to get well!" "So you're saying I'm a hero?" "Even better" Robbie said brushing away her tears, "you're my best friend."

Back at the LTPD, Stephanie and Sportacus had caught the cops that were really three other members of the MayhemTown Gang known as Weasel, Hot Foot, and Smokebomb. After almost being forced to eat sportscandy, both gang members revealed their boss' master plan to take over Lazytown. "Big Daddy says he's gonna make it look like an accident!" Weasel said terrified. Sportacus and Stephanie then knew what they had to do and sprang into action hoping that they weren't too late.

When Odile and Robbie got to City Hall, they were greeted by Mayor Meanswell shaking like a leaf. "Both of you have to leave, he's right..." but before he could finish, Big Daddy, leader of the MayhemTown Gang snuck up from behind Robbie and Odile and grabbed them both! "...behind you." The Mayor said dejected. "Well well well" Big Daddy said satisfied "if it isn't my old mastermind, and...some rifraff. I've got a bone to pick with you Odile!" and he threw Robbie aside. "What the heck have you been doing with these goody-goodies?" "I just wanted some friends!" Odile said with despair. "Ha! You have no friends you little runt! People like you don't get that luxury!" Big Daddy shouted. "Hey Garbagebreath, leave her alone!" Robbie cried out. "If there's anyone alive that deserves friends it's Odile! She may mess up sometimes, but who doesn't? She's a good girl and you don't even care! But I do, because she's my best friend, and I wouldn't trade her for the world." "Then I'll just have to paddle you both!" Big Daddy said. And he summoned his underlings to hold Robbie and Odile down while Big Daddy himself readied a holey paddle to deliver his own brand of punishment.

But before Big Daddy could strike, his paddle was smashed to pieces by Sportacus, who'd just arrived with Stephanie and Officer Obtuse. Big Daddy tried to escape, but Sportacus stopped him in time. The hero and the crime boss continued to fight while Stephanie and the Officer got the hostages out. When Sportacus finally pinned Big Daddy down, he made these demands. "Don't you ever bother Odile, or anyone in Lazytown ever again. And don't come back until you really are a better person." Big Daddy appeared to concede at first, but the old gang leader had one more trick up his sleeve. He made a peace offering in the form of a poisoned apple, but before Sportacus could take it, Odile snatched it out of his hand and split the fruit in half with an ice skate blade. The inside of the apple looked like a gross-out Halloween decoration. "I'm on their side now" Odile said to her old boss.

And with that, the rest of the MayhemTown Gang was sent off to maximum security prison. Everyone that is, except Odile, who was now pardoned of all her crimes and on her way to becoming a new citizen of Lazytown. And she wasn't the only new friend, with help from Sportacus, Jives was on his way to correcting his sleeping patterns and as a result, have more time to spend with his new friends (and show them some gardening tips as well). And as the sun set on the quaint little town, everyone agreed that there was no greater gift than friendship, and they all danced together well into 8:08 PM.

THE END


End file.
